Bendy et l'ancien ami
by Dori77
Summary: John Kennedy était un employé ordinaire chez Joey Drew Studio mais malgré sa il a reçu une lettre de son ancien employeur l'invitant à revenir à l'ancien atelier. Très vite John va comprendre que tout ne tourne pas rond dans les studios. Il va donc désespérément chercher une sortie pour essayer de repartir VIVANT!


Chapitre 1 : Arrivée dans le studio

Sa fait un moment que j'étais pas revenu au studio: une dizaine d'année sûrement.

Quand je suis arrivés j'étais devant un bâtiment plus qu'en piteux état. Faut dire que sa fait longtemps que Joey Drew Studio avait fermé ces portes. Mais pourquoi m'envoie t-il une lettre seulement maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? Après tout je suis John Kennedy un employé ordinaire au cœur d'une grande entreprise. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière pour qu'il m'invite plutôt qu'un autre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte principal je sentit une odeur de renfermés venir à moi. Je me suis dit que sa n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir surtout que tout étais cassée: Des planches était entrain de se briser, les mur se lézardait et il y avait cette encre qui coulait des tuyaux.

Joey Drew avait un réel problème avec l'encre il en utilisait pour tout et pour rien. Les rumeurs disait qu'il avait même fabriquée une machine d'encre ! Je n'ai jamais pu la voir en vrai sa n'était pas dans mon secteur de travail et de toute façon je n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Sa lettre ne donnait pas de détail: Il disait juste qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose dans l'ancien atelier. Alors je me promenais au-hasard et d'un coup une pensée me venais à l'esprit :

Pourquoi les lumières était activé ? Comment se fessait-il qu'il y avait encore de l'électricité ? Sa paraît bête comme question mais sa fessait maintenant des années que le studio avait cessée de fonctionner n'est-il pas censé ne plus y avoir d'électricité ?

Quand je vit une silhouette au loin c'est là que j'ai compris: Je n'était pas le seul invité. Mais sa ne répondais pas à la question d'électricité seulement celle des lumières activés.

-Hey ! J'ai crié

La personne ne se retournait pas

-HEY !

Elle ne se retournait toujours pas. Quand j'arrivai derrière lui je lui tapota l'épaule. Je sentit un truc visqueux. Lorsque je vit ma main pleine d'un liquide noir il se retourna: Il était recouvert d'encre et avait les yeux qui brillait.

-Ah !

Je fit un bond en arrière mais lui ne bougea pas. J'ai cru qu'il était mort noyée par l'encre mais il venait belle et bien de bouger.

A ses pieds je vit un message en encre c'était écris :

'' FUIT PENDANT QUE TU LE PEUX ENCORE ! ''

Puis il se jeta sur moi en pleurant. On tomba par terre: moi au sol et lui sur moi.

-Arrête ! Qu'est se que tu fait ?

Il ne me répondait pas il avait complètement perdu la raison ! Je le bloquais avec mes mains mais vu son agressivité je n'allait pas tenir longtemps. C'est là que je sentit le sol qui commençais à craquer.

J'ai attendu le bon moment et quand il c'est mis à baisser sa garde j'ai pu le faire basculer sur ma droite. Je me suis relevée et je me suis mit à courir. Dans n'importe qu'elle direction du moment que je m'éloignais de lui.

-C'est quoi se délire ?! Qu'est se qui se passe ici sérieux !

Quand je me suis arrêtée il ne me suivais plus. Peut-être que je l'avais mis K-O et qu'il ne m'avais jamais suivi. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte tellement j'ai eu peur.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration puis je me suis calmée. Je me suis mis à chercher la sortie mais je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin jusqu'à que la route que je suivais se sépara en deux : un coté étais bloqué par des tas de planches et l'autre était remplis d'encre au point d'arriver jusqu'à la ceinture.

Après se qui vient de se passer j'avais plus vraiment envie d'aller dans l'encre mais la j'avais pas le choix. Quand je sorti de l'encre je vit une porte quand je l'ouvrit un énorme trou dans le sol se fit apparaître et sur les murs se trouvaient des affiches des premier épisodes de Bendy. Quand je passa à côté je vit que le trou était très profond on en voyais même pas le fond. Ensuite j'arrivai dans la pièce principale :

Une pancarte de Bendy était posé au fond à gauche en face d'un projecteur allumé, d'un côté il y avait un couloir qui menait à une salle d'animation. Bizarrement dans l'angle du couloir se trouvais un bureaux avec un croquis de Bendy et une note où il était écrit ''No'' et juste à côté une autre pancarte de Bendy.

Et de l'autre côté sa menait à la... MACHINE D'ENCRE ?! Elle existe pour de vrai alors ? Mais avant cela il y avait une autre écriture d'encre sur le mur qui disait ''Les rêves deviennent réalité'' qu'est se que sa voulait dire ? Bah sa doit pas avoir une grande importance. Quand j'arrivai au niveau du croisement j'avais le choix entre : à gauche, à droite ou tout droit. J'ai d'abord choisi à droite pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien à part un jeux de fléchettes. Puis tout droit c'est la où se trouvais la machine d'encre mais quand j'y arriva elle n'y était pas. Pourtant les deux batteries était en place mais il n'y avait rien hors-mis des chaînes. Je baissa le levier mais rien ne se passa. J'allai donc devoir aller à droite. Il n'y avais rien à part... BORIS ?! Sauf qu'il était éventré !

J'ai failli vomir mais c'était pas le moment. Comment c'est possible il... il ne peut pas être réel. Quand j'ai posé ma main dessus elle était recouverte d'encre comme avec le type de tout à l'heure. J'en était maintenant sûr cette encre est spécial !

Je sais pas comment Joey Drew à fait sa mais il à réussi sa c'est sûr. Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait des socles avec des objets dessus : Une peluche, un disque vinyle, un livre, une clef à mollette, un engrenage et un pot d'encre je savait pas à quoi sa correspondait alors j'ai décide de repartir dans l'autre sens. Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la pièce principale il y avait une silhouette :

C'ETAIT LA MEME QUE TOUT A L'HEURE !


End file.
